dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Kaiser Vaijin
Kaiser Vaijin is the main character and protagonist of the fanon story, The True Heavenly Dragon. Kaiser is the son of Critias the Ice Storm Dragon King and Akasha Vaijin a legendary priestess. Kaiser also possesses a Sacred Gear beyond the True Longinus called Chaos Wrath. Appearance He is an extremely attractive young man he is fairly muscular. He has cold turquoise eyes and pale skin with jet black spiky shoulder-length hair. He stands about 6ft and weighs around 180lb. Whenever he's with the Shinto gods or in the city of Kyoto he usually wears a ceremonial black and blue kimono with white Eastern dragons on it. But whenever he's walking around usually wears a black leather jacket turquoise shirt black leather pants and black studded boots. Personality Kaiser is very humble and kindhearted and gentle towards those who he loves. He is often seen with his many wife Amaterasu and lovers Yasaka, Kuroka, Tiamat, Gabriel and Kunou. He's also quite lazy and has a strong dislike for Devils especially those in the who are members of the old Maou faction. His personality does an 180 flip when he's in the heat of battle or fighting against his enemies. He becomes sick twisted arrogant and sadistic and extremely violent towards his enemies. History TBA Plot TBA Powers & abilities Black Chaos Dragon Magic: Black Chaos Dragon Magic is a type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the elements of Darkness and Plasma into their body, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a Chaos Dragon. The user is capable of freely producing and manipulating both Darkness and Plasma, manifested in the form of chaotic energy. Said chaotic energy causes nothing but chaos in destruction and causes all men's amounts of physical damage. With this form of chaos magic, you can do anything from creating a powerful Dragon roar strong enough to obliterate an island to raining down a meteor storm on your enemies. Blue Chaos Dragon Magic: Blue Chaos Dragon Magic is a type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the elements of ice, lightning, and wind into their body, granting them exclusive traits possessed by a Chaos Dragon. The user is capable of freely producing and manipulating both ice, lightning and wind, manifested in the form of chaotic energy. Said chaotic energy causes nothing but chaos in destruction and causes all men's amounts of physical damage. Ice Storm Dragon Magic: Ice Storm Dragon magic is a type of Magic which allows the user to incorporate the elements of ice, and wind into their body, granting them exclusive traits possessed by an Ice Storm Dragon. The user is capable of freely producing and manipulating both ice, and wind manifested in the form of Icy Wind. Shapeshifting: Kaiser is able to shift in between his Human, humanoid Dragon, and full Dragon forms. Equipement Chaos Wrath Kaiser's sacred gear and one of his primary main weapons. The Chaos wrath is not one of the 13 Longinus made by god. It is in a class of its own is truly one of the most powerful secret gears unfortunately, it was never given a rank or a class or name. Quasar Is the third and final member of the three Dragon Emperor the Chaos Dragon Emperor. Chaos Wrath takes the form of a black Necklace with a red gem. Chaos wrath grants the abilities to attract and repel absorption and transfer in reverse and switch which any of these abilities can be used every 10 seconds. Attract: grants the ability to pull any object towards the user. Repel: allows the user to knock back any object. Absorption: allows the user to absorb a large amount of energy and added to their own stockpile of reserves. Transfer: allows the user to transfer any amount of energy to another person. Reverse: this allows the user to reverse anything and everything within reality. Unfortunately, this ability has a limit to who and what you use it on. It does not work on godlike beings but it works on pretty much anything else. For instance, let's say Vali tried to absorb energy from Issei Kaiser could reverse that to her either he or Issei would absorb half of Vali's power.what you use it on. It does not work on godlike beings but it works on pretty much anything else. For instance, let's say Vali tried to absorb energy from Issei Kaiser could reverse that to her either he or Issei would absorb half of Vali's power. Switch: this ability allows the user to switch themselves with any object or person within 70 m. Or you can switch a person with another object or another person. * Chaos Wrath: Scale Mail: '''The Balance Breaker of Chaos Wrath that creates a black Dragon armor with red gems and red streaks going through the armor in piercing purple eyes. This is Kaiser's secondary form. * '''Juggernaut Drive: '''A special ability of the Boosted Gear, Divine Dividing, and Chaos Wrath and are considered to be forbidden moves. The Juggernaut Drive temporarily removes the seal placed on the Heavenly Dragons, but the users will lose their sanity while their lives are devoured by the power. Juggernaut Drive contains a curse made up of the negative emotions of the past possessors of the Boosted Gear, and Divine Dividing, that influences the current user to enter this form. The curse of the Juggernaut Drive can be permanently removed if the hatred of its past possessors is dispersed. However, Chaos Wrath has no such curse because none of the past users were able to awaken this Sacred Gear. '''I, who is about to awaken, Am the True Heavenly Dragon who has been given the principles of chaos from God I loath the "infinite", and I live by the "dream" I shall become the Black Dragon of Destruction And I shall crush you in the Shadows of both suffering and serenity * Quantum Chaos Fusion Hyperdrive: '''Unlike the Boosted Gear or Divine Dividing, Chaos Wrath allows Quasar to temporarily fuse with his host. This form does not drain the host life force or power it simply causes severe pain that makes death seem like a paradise. This form only works if the host's half Dragon or full Dragon. This form also increases the power of the user putting them on par with Ophis Dragon God of Infinity. But due to the amount of pain it this form causes the user can't stand longer than 3 to 5 minutes. '''We, who shall become one, we are the True Heavenly Dragon who holds the principle of Chaos and Destruction we are the "infinite", and will ride the unstoppable "dream" we shall become the ultimate Emperor of Black Dragon of Chaos and Destruction And we will drown you and this world in the shadows of despair and hope Quotes TBA Trivia * His appearance and image are based on the character Luka Crosszeria ''from the series ''Uragiri wa Boku no Namae 'o Shitteiru (Betrayal Knows My Name)'.''' * The standard form and picture of the Sacred Gear ''Chaos Wrath ''is based on the spell card ''Black Pendant from the card game Yu Gi Oh! * The Quantum Chaos Fusion Hyperdrive ''and its image are based on the ''Red Eyed Black Dragon from the card game Yu Gi Oh! * The Juggernaut Drive takes its picture from the Revenger, Phantom Blaster "Abyss" from Cardfight Vanguard * The Chaos Warth Scale Mail seems to be based on a fanart of something similar to the Devidramon from Digimon Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Sacred Gear users Category:Fanon Dragons